


Long time, no see

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: My Pagan Min feels. sEND HELP. [2]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where during Pagan's visit to the USA to see Paul and his family; when he finds out where Ishwari lives, he actually goes to see her before going back to Kyrat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet babies. That's what they are. );

He stands in front of a small, old home in the projects, stationed in L.A. The grass on the lawn is sparse and the rusty metal fence encircling it is broken. It no longer serves a purpose; it can't be locked.

 

He's extremely out of place in his expensive suit. He parked his matte black Land Range Rover LWB on the side of the street in front of the house.

 

The sun is bright and the temperature is hot. However, he removes his Gucci sunglasses, just too get a better look, in color.

 

Every thing feels slow as he walks into the front yard and onto the pouch. There is no car in the driveway.

 

He doubt's she could afford one. Especially, since she lives here.

 

He hesitates when he lifts a fist to the door, hand trembling. He takes a deep breath and finally knocks.

 

Two painful minutes pass.

 

The door slowly opens. 

 

The feelings flowing through him crashes down like waves and it's a miracle he doesn't cry.

 

A woman stands at the door, face contorting from curiosity to overwhelming shock.

 

"Pagan..." She almost sobs.

 

He just stares at her for a moment, mouth slightly ajar as he sees her and takes in her image. 

 

She's as beautiful as she was before she abandoned him that afternoon in Kyrat.

 

He wants to touch her, but he holds back and smiles softly at her. "Ishwari." He whispers over chirpering birds in a nearby tree. It feels so good to say her name and actually be in front of her instead of when he's alone back in Kyrat after he's had too much to drink or when he's in deep thought and dares to say her name aloud to himself.

 

"It's been a long time."

 

 

 

Pagan sits at her humble little wooden table near the kitchen. There's only three chairs. It's a quaint place with all the little things a home has. There are a few pictures of her and who he assumes is a young Ajay.

 

He looks more like her to him than his father. And that makes him like the boy he's never met a lot more.

 

"Would you like something to drink?"

 

Her voice takes his attention from her decor and he looks at her. Staring at her with subtle admiration. "Please."

 

"Ice?" 

 

"Yes." He doesn't care about the drink, but the word sounds so right when he looks at her.

 

He's missed her voice so much. 

 

It's still the same: heavy Kyrat accent and that impeccable humbly kindness that reminds him of his late, beloved mother. But its lost it's luster. And he noticed she looked smaller in body. Her face looks more shrunken in, only slightly. He ponders on it; maybe she's stressed.

 

Ishwari brings over two glasses and a plastic pitcher that looks like it's seen better days.

 

She isn't thirsty, but it may come across rude if she doesn't pour herself some too. She doesn't want him to feel unwelcome.

 

He thanks her and takes a sip of what tastes like ice tea. He never takes his eyes off her.

 

Ishwari smiles. He's still the same man, but not the same as the one she left over a decade ago. Even now, after so long of not seeing him, she still feels that _thing_ she always felt for him.

 

It was too easy to call it _love_.

 

His hair is different; crazy and wild like him. And he wears the same colors and patterns that he prided himself in wearing. Although, he looks like he's dressing in a way to contain his fading youth. His eyes are still the same too. _The intangible spirit of life he was blessed with_.

 

She wishes he would use it for good.  
But that's no longer her business anymore.

_No._

 

Pagan rests his hands on the table, fingers twining with each other. "How have you been?" He fights back to add _my love_.

 

It's not quite time; too soon perhaps.

 

"I've been good...good. You look very well." She says, genuinely happy. 

 

Pagan honestly doesn't know where to start. _Oh yes, I have been well! With conquering Kyrat and all!_ He couldn't say that shit.

 

"Thank you and you're still gorgeous, but I expect no less, _Ishwari_." He loved saying that. _Ishwari_.

 

She caught the way he let her name dance on his tongue. She cocked her head slightly and smirked only a little. _He was so--_

 

"How is Ajay?" Pagan asks with vigor, shooting up from his seat and motioned for her to join him as he went to one of the portraits of Ajay on the wall.

 

Ishwari got up and clasped her hands in front of her as came close to him and she looked at the picture. "Great...but he's been getting into trouble at school." She sighs, not bothering to hide her disappointment and frowns.

 

"He doesn't fit in. I had that problem too when I was in school. But I had Yuma Lau. We were quite the pair." He reminisces, chuckling.

 

Ishwari nods. "How is she?"

 

"She still hates you!" Pagan deadpans.

"Good." Ishwari laughs, lightly and pats his arm. 

 

Pagan grows quiet from the contact and Ishwari quiets again too. They face each other now and in moments Ishwari looks away, nervous from his soul searching stare. "What?"

 

" _Kiss_. **Me**."

 

Ishwari shakes her head. "Pagan, please." She begs him. She isn't mad, but that wouldn't be good for either of them.

 

Pagan doesn't have it. He gently takes her face between his weathered hands.

 

Ishwari feels tears prick her eyes as he leans in closer. _His hands feel the same; slightly rough, firm, gently, strong, loving-- everything at once. Everything about him were all those things at once and she didn't think she could take it. Especially now._

 

The space between them now is as non-exist as the wall between their love for one another. It's still the same love they had for each other when they were younger and reckless; full of fight and dreams and all those things young people emit and embody.

 

Pagan didn't push it past anything besides a innocent kiss. No tongue. He kept his hands on her face. No groping.

 

That's not what they needed now. Not yet.

 

Countless nights he's dreamt of her and what could have been if everything went the way he wanted. If Lakshmana were still here. If she stayed and kept him the way he was when she was close by; kinder and fairer. Perhaps there wouldn't be a war now.

 

But no.

 

Ishwari hadn't felt like this in years; butterflies in her stomach and pure euphoria. She felt twenty again.

 

Pagan barley parted from her, his lips still lingering on hers. 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Breathing in his rich cologne. She remembered it, he still wore the same one. He always did.

 

Pagan rested his hand on the small of her back and weaved his fingers through her soft, black hair, holding her head there, and buried his face into her hair. It smelled nice and natural, no strong fragrances that a lot of women had in their shampoos. She was always a simple woman. One of the things he loved about her.

 

"Ngóh oi néih, Pagan." She says softly, the Cantonese words mismatched with her Kyrat accent.

 

He let his tears fall.

 

He rubbed his face in her hair, not caring if he wet it. " _I love you too, Ishwari_. Really." She actually remembered that. He hadn't even thought she knew how to say it like that. 

 

Ishwari felt the tremble of his body. She knew he was crying. 

 

They held each other like that longer than most would. Pagan could have stood there forever, just holding her close and breathing her in. He didn't need anything or anyone, but Ishwari.

 

He only let up after she tugged away, although her arms still stayed around his neck. He kissed her forehead. 

 

She complained that her legs felt tired and he quickly bent down to pick her up, letting her legs hang over his arm. Ishwari's gasped, heart beating quickly for a few moments.

 

"Pagan...!" She scolded, halfheartedly. Pagan smirked and kissed her cheek. 

 

"Where is your bedroom, my dear?" His playful tone, didn't match the drying wetness from the tears that were on his cheeks or his slightly red eyes.

 

Ishwari sighed. "No. The couch." She was no fool.

 

Pagan moaned, jokingly displeased. "Fine!"

 

He carried her to the couch. Pagan didn't pay much mind to how ugly it was. He laid her down and sat at the end. He took off her sandals and put her feet on top of his lap.

 

She giggled as he grinned and started to massage her feet. "Nice, right?"

 

"Yes." She says, airily. Ishwari laid back and closed her eyes. God, she felt so tired. The chemotherapy took a lot out of her.

 

Pagan glanced away from her feet to look at her lovely face. _Oh yeah._ "Darling?"

 

Ishwari peeks at him and hums to let him know she's listening.

 

"Have you been eating?"

 

She sighs.

"Yes." She can't keep it a secret. "I get chemotherapy. I have breast cancer." She feels his hands stop doing the wonderful thing they were doing.

 

"Don't worry--"

"How can I not?" Pagan scolds her now. "Don't tell me not too."

 

Ishwari closes her eyes again as he continues to speak. "How long?"

 

"Since last year. It's been going okay. I felt much worse last month. Pagan, please. I'm okay." She motions to his hands. "Just keep going, okay?"

 

Pagan gives her a somber look and averts his gaze back to her feet and continues to massage them.

 

"Thank you."

 

He smiles a little.

 

They talk about trivial things and things from the past and things that are happening right now. Nothing too serious.

 

But it doesn't last.

 

They are talking about Ajay.

 

"If he had Lakshmana to look out for he would be to busy to fight other boys. That's how it was with Yuma and I. But she usually fought her own battles." Pagan blurted, he winced and gave Ishwari an apologetic look.

 

"No. It's okay. You are right." Her voice drifts off and she rubs her eyes before running her hands through her hair. "You had a shrine of her."

 

"I have a picture of it on my phone." Pagan rushed and pulled his phone from his pants pocket. It took him no time to find the picture. He handed it to Ishwari. 

 

"She would be sixteenth just like Ajay..." Ishwari mutters, staring at the screen. 

 

"And very annoying probably! Teenagers." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Ishwari nodded slowly, blinking away tears. She couldn't stop looking at the screen. She hadn't seen Lakshmana in years. All she had was memories.

 

Pagan would leave her with the phone if he didn't have important contacts on it.

 

Ishwari handed it back after awhile.

 

"Thank you for coming to see me."

 

Pagan chuckled. "I should be thanking you for letting me in. Really."

 

Ishwari looks down and pulls at the neck of her shirt to pull out a fake, thin gold chain necklace with a smooth gold ring, presenting it to him.

 

Pagan stares at it. It was one of his old rings. He gave it to her a long time ago. A sort of makeshift engagement ring. She use to wear it on her finger. "That's the only piece of jewelry you'd wear from me."

 

"Vanity is a sin." She jokes and leaves it out.

 

His eyes leave it and train on hers. "I still have that gold and pink pen you gave me." He's made great use of it, of course.

 

"It hasn't dried out?...It's been so long."

 

He never uses it to write. "I only use it on special occasions." He pulls it from the inside of his jacket. It looks like brand new.

 

Ishwari moves up to sit besides him. She holds out her hand and he gives it to her. She analyzes the fountain pen.

 

"Still beautiful.." She says reading the engraved Kyratian words ' _I love you_ ' on it. And she always meant them. 

 

"Like you!"

 

Ishwari shrugged. 

 

"You were always too modest..." Pagan teased. Ishwari playfully bumped his shoulder. Pagan brought a arm around her and pulled her into him. She leaned into his embrace.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, before she remembered Ajay would be coming home soon.

 

"Pagan, Ajay is coming home soon from school. I think--"

 

"I should go? Yes, I agree." He says this, but it's not what he wants to do. He wants to stay. But he doesn't want to stir confusion and bring up any sensitive questions. If Ajay is anything like he was when he was a boy; he'll be offended to see strange men around his mother.

 

They get up and slowly make their way outside into the front yard.

 

"Ishwari?" He turns to face her. 

 

"Yes, my love?"

 

He feels he needs permission. "Can I come back?"

 

Ishwari doesn't think he should ask. "You are always welcome, Pagan."

 

He grins and Ishwari sees the same boy she met outside the royal palace gates almost twenty years ago.

 

"How about a picture before I go?" He asks pulling out his touch screen phone. "Hm?"

 

Ishwari nods with a vibrant smile.

 

Pagan strides over happily and wraps a arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. The sides of their faces almost touch as he adjusts his phone to take a selfie.

 

She puts her hand over his and puts her arm around his waist too. It feels like it's suddenly hard to breath when she sees him and herself on screen. She mimics him and grins.

 

He takes the picture and quickly kisses her cheek and takes another.

 

She laughes when he plants more on the side of her face, childishly. Ishwari affectionately brushes him away. Its hard though, she wants this fun to last forever.

 

Pagan smiles. "I'll be back soon. With gifts!"

 

Ishwari giggles as he waves at her and walks backwards out into the front yard and out to the gate, almost tripping.

 

Even after he gets in the car and starts the engine, Ishwari is still outside, watching him. He looks back at her and watches her too. It takes all of his strength to start driving down the street, to again be away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put A LOT into this omg. This ship hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to return to Kyrat to make plans. Serious ones. He would not tell Yuma Lau of them. Luckily, she was not in the country at the time of his return.

 

Secretly, he met with the father and mother of the future Tarun Matara. The pair only suspected the worst when he appeared on their doorstep.

 

They hadn't guessed he'd come to renounce his leadership to their young, adolescent daughter, Bhadra.

 

_There must be a God._

 

The mother broke down in tears.  
And the father stared at Pagan Min with a serious face.

 

"Do you mean this?"

 

Pagan smiled at him, genuinely and not with the mocking one that he was known for.

 

"I do."

 

Pagan made a written agreement with the parents. That their daughter would have absolute power over Kyrat when she turned sixteen. But until then, the Royal Guard would look over the people and provide them protection; they would have the job of looking over the current soldiers. And the oldest member of the Golden Path would be in charge of the country if he agreed to democracy.

 

The family happily moved into the palace and had the protection of the Royal Guard.

 

The oldest member of the Golden Path agreed without hesitation.

 

 

He packed his things and made sure most of his millions were put into a Swiss bank that only he could enter. 

 

He left something for the future princess. He told the parents to not dip into it and what it was for. They understood. Bhadra would need it for the poor country.

 

He didn't need to think anything over. He wanted something he couldn't get here.

 

Before he leaves Kyrat for good, he cuts off ties with Paul and Noore. He gives her back her family and fires him without explanation.

 

Then he visits Lakshmana's shrine for the last time. He takes her portrait and ashes.

 

Yuma Lau will forever be denied entry to Kyrat.

 

He knows she'll hate him for this. 

Dropping years of their hard work and goals over a cliff.

 

He's prepared for anything she might say or do.

Although, he mostly certain she'll do the following: curse him out in Cantonese and never speak to him again. Also, she may send someone to kill him, out of spite.

 

 _Oh well._ He shrugs. He's not really worried. He's not defenseless.

 

 

 

Ishwari returns home from the hospital with her son, Ajay, after a check up. She's on a happy rush that the doctor says she's doing better. She thinks the recent visit from her old flame has something to do with it.

 

Ajay is very happy too about the improved health of his mother. He towers her slightly and kisses her cheek. Ajay is taller than her even though he's only sixteen. But his father wasn't much taller than her. Fortunately, he gotten his grandfather's tall gene. And he is still growing.

 

"Ajay, I'll be taking a shower. Please take out the garbage. And this time do not throw cans at the boy next door."

 

Ajay shrugs. "Yeah, but he's always starts it.." 

She dotters on him, tip toeing a little to affectionately fix his messy hair. She then pats his shoulder. "Get going!"

 

Ajay smiles down at her and walks away to do what she asked of him. Ishwari turns and heads up stairs to her room.

 

 

Pagan is rolling up into the driveway when Ajay is walking away from the garbage can. He stops in his tracks as the matte black Range Rover is turned off and a man climbs out. The man smiles and waves to him. "Hello! You must be Ajay!"

 

 _What the hell?_ Ajay observes the strange man. _A pink suit? And his hair..._ "Yeah. Can I help you?"

 

Pagan stops in front of him and pushes his hands in his hands pocket. "I'm here to see your mother, Ishwari. I'm a friend." He lies, although it's somewhat true.

 

Ajay raises a brow. "Where'd she meet _you_?" He asks, defensively.

 

Pagan smirks and his chest puffs out a bit as he silently laughs. "Smart boy."

 

Pagan takes a short walk back to his car and leans against. "Please, let her know _Pagan_ is here. I'll wait."

 

"Okay." Ajay gives him a suspicious look before going back inside the house and locking the door. He goes upstairs and gets to his mother's room door. He doesn't hear the shower. "Mom?" He calls, giving the door a few knocks.

 

"Yes, my little tiger?" Ishwari asks with a slightly raised voice.

 

Ajay rolls his eyes. "There's some weirdo outside, waiting for you! His name is Pagan!"

 

Ishwari's heart felt like it attempted to climb out of her throat. "O-oh okay! I'll be out soon!"

 

Ajay starts to walk away from door when he hears her gushily talking Hindi, excited. This is all really random and that guy looks like he belongs in rich guy playboy magazine or some shit like that.

 

And the car...it looked really expensive.

 

Ishwari smiled a mile a minute as she put on a long white shirt with navy leggings and slipped on her sandals. She was so happy he came back like he said he would.

 

It had only been about five weeks since he last visited her. And since then, there wasn't a day where he didn't cross her mind at least ten times.

 

She ran down stairs, not noticing the surprised look Ajay had on his face as she passed him. He hadn't seen his mom jog like that in awhile. What exactly was going on here? And who was that guy?

 

He doubted that was just a friend if she was in that much of a rush to see him....but the guy did look... _flamboyant_.

 

He walked behind, following her outside.

 

"Ishwari!"

 

"Pagan!"

 

Ishwari might as well had ran into Pagan's arms for the tight embrace she was currently in. Pagan took note of the light smell of body wash that was on her skin. _It smelled very nice._

 

He noticed that she was also wearing leggings when she came out of the house. He wanted to slide his hands down further than her waist, but that wouldn't do.

 

Ajay was watching them closely, arms folded.

 

Ishwari kisses his cheek, lips lingering for a small moment as she slowly pulls away to look into his eyes. "You came back..."

 

Pagan brings a hand to the side her face, the soft pad of his thumb lightly brushing under her delicate bottom lip, as he slides his hand over her cheek into her soft hair.

 

He let's his fingers slip through the strands of her silky black tresses and brings it back again to massage her scalp with the pads of his fingers. Ishwari leans into the touch and closes her eyes.

 

Pagan watches her peaceful face, blissfully silent.

 

They forget Ajay is there.

 

Ajay feels uncomfortable watching them. It's like he's peeping in on something significantly intimate. They are obviously not just friends. It's painfully clear. But he can not bring himself to go back inside and leave his mother with a perfect stranger--well in his case.

 

"Uh..."

 

Ishwari blinks her eyes open and Pagan eyes rise to Ajay's person. Ishwari clears her throat, before she turns around, making Pagan have to let go. She smiles at Ajay, nervously.

 

Ajay sees the apology in her eyes. _Sorry about that, sweetie_. "This is Pagan!"

 

A subtle smile returns to Pagan's features as he is introduced. "I introduced myself earlier, Ishwari." He says, softly. 

 

"Yeah, he told me. How about we take this inside?"

 

 

Ishwari tells Pagan to stay as long as he wants. It's not quite 4 p.m. yet, the usual time she makes dinner. Ajay is upstairs in his room, somewhat more trustful of the newcomer. 

 

He doesn't really want witness any more lovey dovey stuff anyways.

 

Pagan convinced Ishwari to go to dinner with him. Pagan left money for Ajay to order a pizza. The teenager was grateful to have the place too himself. Pagan earned a few cool points from Ajay.

 

Pagan brought her to an expensive five star restaurant almost an hour away from her home. Ishwari hadn't expected such a place when he offered to take her to dinner. She felt extremely under dressed. 

 

Pagan had a special talent for making someone feel like the most important thing in the room. After five minutes, she forgot about her plain outfit and the fancy and stylish women and men that surrounded them.

 

These was something surreal about watching him eat. 

He was so elegant. Knife and fork. Piece by piece. She never knew any other man who ate with so much class. Even dabbing his mouth every now and then. He didn't inhale it; took his time to savor everything.

 

Like his time with her.

 

After dinner, he asks her to come to his hotel room, it's not too faraway from the restaurant.

 

Its a very nice room and it's big.

He tells her to close her eyes and leads her somewhere; it's fun.

 

Pagan tells her to look and she does.  
She hadn't known what to expect.

 

But she didn't expect Lakshmana's portrait and an urn.

 

Ishwari slowly walks forward to it as it means against a armchair; she reaches out to touch it only to pull back.

 

After a few moments, Pagan finally breaks the tension.

 

"Its probably not the best time, but I wanted you to have it. I, um..." He's at a loss for words for once. He stands by her side and scans her face. He doesn't know what she's thinking.

 

 

She speaks. "When are you going back?" 

 

"I'm never going back."

 

"...What?" She slowly turns her head to him.

 

"I stepped down. The Tarun Matara will have rule over the country when she's sixteen. Until then the oldest member of the Golden Path will over see the people with a democratic government. That's what you always wanted, yes?"

 

She turns around fully to him, eyes wide in shock.

 

"You...remembered that?" Ishwari starts to pace around him. "I cant believe--"

 

"I honestly didn't think you were taking me seriously all those years ago...!" She holds her face with her hands. "...Mohan never took me seriously."

 

Pagan grabs her arms firmly, stopping her, looking into her eyes with conviction.

 

"I took everything you said seriously. If I didn't, I wouldn't have believed you when you said you loved me, Ishwari. With everything that happened!"

 

" _You let go of Kyrat. For me_?" Ishwari whispered, letting her eyes fall. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

 

 _Fuck_. _I'd slaughter a city for you_. "Anything. I'd give you anything you'd ask for. _Ever-ye-thing._ " He stresses.

 

"What about Ajay?" She asks, quickly. "If anything happened to me--"

 

"I would give him anything he wanted and make sure he got everything he needed." Pagan pulls her body close to his. "Do I need to prove that to you?" 

 

Ishwari can see the look in his eyes; the look only he can possess. With all his convictions there was a thin line of insanity.

 

 _She believed him_.

 

"I can't be away from you any more. I _fucking_ can't." Pagan rambled, forgetting his facade of normality. "I did _so_ many things after you left. All of it horrible, disgusting; you would leave me now if I told you." He stares into her eyes with a fierceness that makes her flinch. "I-I-I...!" He notices her eyes narrow at him.

 

"Have...have you ever heard of Beauty and the Beast?"

 

Of course she has. He doesn't need her to answer.

 

"I know it's cliche. But that's what we are-- _us_. I **need** you. That's why I searched for you. I thought about you constantly for over a decade. I drove myself insane thinking about you." 

 

Ishwari doesn't realize his hands are on her cheeks before he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

 

" _Please, please, please forgive me.._ " He sobs.

 

He continues. "The money, drugs-- **MY EMPIRE**. None of it satisfied me after you left and none of it gave me passion like you did. Ish--"

 

Ishwari silenced him with a peck on the lips.

 

 

 

"You crazy man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little smut in here.  
> To make it official..
> 
> Lawl. I really liked writing this chapter.
> 
> ((also first chapter was altered a little for the pagan's pen...using canon info for that))

Ishwari wakes up to the muffled sound of a cell phone ringing. A warm body is pressed behind her and a lean, toned arm is draped firmly around her middle that keeps her caged. She doesn't really mind, but her mind plagues her that she didn't tell Ajay she'd be gone all night and that could be him calling, worrying.

 

The room is dim; the curtains are closed, but she isn't sure what time it is. She moves her arm back to weave her fingers though velvety soft blonde hair to coarse black. 

 

She receives a gracious moan in her ear as she wakes the demon behind her. "Morning." Even though his voice is gruff with sleep, it still retains its smooth edge. She smiles when she feels one of his legs wrap over hers and she almost feels bashful when she really notices his nakedness. _Almost_.

 

"Last night was _perfect_." He drawls lazily sweet. "How about more for the road?" He whispers and kisses the skin by her ear that's not covered by black locks.

 

Why should she say no? 

 

"After I call, Ajay.."

 

"Sweet heart, it's not even eight yet. What teenage boy wakes up before ten on a Sunday? The sun is barely up..." Pagan reasons before gently pushing back her hair to trail his lips behind the shell of her ear. "..Let's make up lost time."

 

Ishwari fingers tighten into his sheets as a big and calloused hand traces over her exposed breasts.

 

_She could never say 'no'._

 

 

After a couple more rounds of blissfully taxing love making, Pagan still won't let her go. She sighs as he looms closely over her, keeping his weight off her for a moment, bodies linked in the most delicious way.

 

A purr rumbles deep in his chest as her nails scrape slowly down his back, red marks already there prior to this current round. _She knows exactly what he likes._ The thin line between pleasure and pain; keeping him on the edge.

 

Her body was more addictive than the cocaine he'd rack up years ago during the time of the scabbing of his bleeding, wounded heart. He could stop the coke anytime he wanted; but _this_ , he always craved it. So much that he never took any substitutes.

 

No other women could come close to her.

 

He can never be far from her again.

 

Ishwari wraps her legs weakly around his waist as he buries himself deeper. His hands glide up her legs to hold them. Chests pressed against each other as he moves slowly against her, wanting to prolong this as long as possible.

 

While she's like this, mentally and physically weakened, he wants complete control over her and he almost thinks he has it. He would if not for the looming truth that _she_ is always in control. Of him all the time.

 

Its drives him crazy in the most endearingly romantic way. It keeps him interested and entertained like nothing else.

 

" _Gang_." Ishwari softly moans, face contorted in beautiful ecstasy. Pagan gives her a particularly rough thrust, his pace then set a bit harsher. Only she can say his real name for him to feel his near come so soon, instead of the scorn he felt was attached to it from his past; memories branched off of it that he didn't care for.

 

He catches the teasing swipe of the tip of her tongue moisten her top lip and he finds himself letting his weight mostly fall onto her. Soft, warm breasts pressed snuggly against his chest.

 

"Its been years since anyone's called me that." He says before kissing her jaw. Ishwari's giggles are quiet as she smiles. She holds the back of his head with both hands, before one combs through his blonde. Her nails languidly scratch at the black.

 

His lips again cover hers and she doesn't make him wait. She swallows up his groans; she loves how hot under the collar he gets when she messes with his hair. 

 

Next time they do this, he's definitely going to take her everywhere he can. The thought of _fucking_ her over a table, just like he use to, is what brings him over the edge.

 

He vaguely feels the tightening hold of her legs and the push of hips as his orgasm rolls through. The sudden and sweet convulse of her body makes makes him blind and oblivious of his surroundings.

 

Ishwari arches her back as she feels another product of his love fill her; warm her. Her lidded eyes watching the revery of his climax on his face. He unconsciously presses his weight fully on her, before vaguely realizing his mistake and tries to correct himself. Ishwari pulls him back down on her, the calfs of her legs on his behind. She enjoys the weight and warmth of him. Besides, he's not a very heavy man.

 

His arms rest at the sides of her head as he opens his almond eyes a little to look at her. " _Ishwari_." His tone low with loving admiration.

 

"Yes?" She asks humorously and soft. "Are you satisfied now my _king_?"

 

His content smile turns into a smirk. " _No_. Not yet." He's lieing. "Are you?"

 

"I was satisfied an hour ago." She returns his teasing look with her own. "Shower?"

 

Pagan's eyes light up and he pushes himself out of her lovely grip and off the bed. Ishwari sighs as he grabs her hands and gently pulls her up to sit up. "Great idea! If we shower together we can go back home sooner to Ajay."

 

Ishwari regards him with a solemnly sweet smile. Pagan notices her look and catches himself. He suddenly feels a small and odd feeling of embarrassment.

 

"You want to live with me, Pagan?" She asks, squeezing his hands to comfort him. If the look in his eyes is anything to go by.

 

"Yes." He pulls her up by their conjoined hands, pulling her body close to his. "Please?"

 

Ishwari grins. "Of course, but--"

 

Pagan cuts her off a peck of his lips on hers. "I know exactly what you're going to say!"

 

Ishwari gives him a curious look as he pulls her towards the lavish bathroom of the hotel room.

 

He speaks with renewed vigor as he sets the shower and makes sure the water is warm. Ishwari looks about the nice place, before zeroing in on his cute butt. _It's still one of his best assets._.

 

She giggles, deviously, before sneaking closer to him. She gives his bare cheek a little pinch, making him jump a bit and makes his words cut short with a small squeak. Pagan turns his head to give her an amused look. "Really?"

 

She nods with a smile. "It was too attempting, my love. Is the water ready?"

 

 

Pagan lathers shampoo through her hair as he talks about his plans of the future. Ishwari keeps her eyes closed so that none of it gets into her eyes and because it feels so good.

 

"So we can live in Orange County or Placentia. Both places are very nice. You and Ajay would love it! And I could get a job as an interior decorator. You don't have to work if you don't want too. Also I could get a tutor for Ajay if he's having trouble with any of his classes. Yes! It will be perfect. _Oh_ and you can get any car you want. I loathe the idea of you taking the bus or walking...Ishwari...are you listening?" Pagan inquires, massaging her head and hair.

 

"Uh-huh..." She replied, slowly. Her toes curl as he does his shampooing. "Go on."

 

Pagan smiles. "Yes, sooo, you look like the type to drive a van type of car. Ajay plays sports?"

 

"...Soccer."

 

"Okay. He will probably want a dog. It will be big most likely. Boys his age usually like those. Would you be okay with that?"

 

Ishwari sighs. "Yes.." This is a lot to discuss all at once, especially right now. But she'll talk to him more in-depth about it later.

 

 

 

It's 11 a.m. when Ishwari returns home with Pagan at her heels. Before she gets the keys from her purse, Ajay opens the door with a look a on his face. "Morning." He regards them both.

 

"Morning!" Pagan chimes as Ishwari kisses her son's cheek. "Sorry I kept her too long."

 

Ajay moves aside as Ishwari hushes Pagan and pulls him into the house by his arm. Ajay rolls his eyes, just thankful that she's okay and happy.

 

"Did you eat already, baby?" Ishwari asks, patting his cheek, softly. Oblivious that she is embarrassing him.

 

"Yeah." Ajay sighs. _She just has to baby him around guests._ When they're alone it's cool. But, seriously? He forces a chuckle as Pagan grins teasingly at him.

 

" _Iiisshhhwarriii_?" Pagan calls to her, breaking her away from Ajay and rescuing the boy from further embarrassment. "Lets finishing our talk. Ajay would you please join us?"

 

Ajay raises a brow. "Okay?" 

 

Pagan directs the family to the living room and sits in the chair in front of them; Ishwari sits next to Ajay. The young boy holds back a funny look as Pagan puts one leg over the other. _Where did she find this guy..?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to wrap this up :U

After alot of talking and immediate packing, Pagan took his love and her adorable son, to their new home. Ajay was skeptical about him and all his promises of a better life and new future. This man had came out of no where, claiming to be an old flame and just when they needed help the most to boot; the landlord was threatening eviction 3 days prior. 

 

He's never seen his mother so happy and full of joy in such a long time. It was like a dream come true. And all because of this flamboyant, weirdo in a pink suit. Where'd she meet him again?

 

Although, he was strange, he was really nice and supportive to him. He even got him...a dog...a really big dog..three days after they moved into the new house. It was the nicest thing he's ever gotten. This Pagan guy scored major brownie points. 

 

Ishwari loved her new home, there was even a rock garden! She hadn't seen one since..she left her home. It brought back sad memories but she smiled anyways because it was a gift. A very beautiful and thoughtful gift; the promise of a new start was always one to be happy about.

 

Ishwari sees that Pagan cares deeply for her and that seeks her son's approval by how hard he tries to be his friend. Perhaps, he wants for him to think of him as a father figure. He'll never replace his actual one but Ajay could use a positive role model even though he would definitely fare well without one.

 

One night, only two months after they have moved, shes sitting on the bed in their room. Pagan gets on both knees, arms encircling her waist, he looks at her like she's nirvana itself. He asks her to marry him. 

 

How could she say no?


End file.
